


There is a part of you inside of me

by loumypeach



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Kinda impregnation kink, M/M, Mommy Louis, Mpreg Louis, No Smut, Top Harry, first of april prank, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumypeach/pseuds/loumypeach
Summary: “Do you think I’ll be a nice daddy for our baby? I already know you will be an amazing mummy, but what about me? Will I be a good daddy for our kid?” Harry asks, his mouth currently busy on sucking a red mark on Louis’ neck.Louis blushes and looks down, “I mean, you already are my good daddy, I’m sure you will be good for our child, too.”Harry happily smiles on his boyfriend’s skin, “Thank you, baby, you’re always so sweet to me.”





	There is a part of you inside of me

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but it’s just a drabble I came up with this morning and didn’t want it to go to waste.
> 
> Sorry if you find any mistakes, English is not my first language.
> 
> Come say hi on twitter, I’m @loumypeach

Louis wakes up alone in his king sized bed, it’s not that he hates the idea of being alone, it’s just that he could really use the warmth Harry usually radiates from his body. But he understands it, he isn’t the type of guy who wakes up early and does work out and goes to the gym, that’s his boyfriend. This is why he is not surprised to wake up in an empty bed, Harry probably woke up hours ago and didn’t have the heart to wake up his boyfriend, too.  
He checks the time on his phone, noticing that is almost noon. He really should get up from the bed and start his day. 

 

Louis tiredly walks up to Harry, wearing only his boyfriend’s Treat People With Kindness sweater, and wraps his arms around his big and toned back. Louis grins, “Haz I have something to tell you”, Harry smirks, already knowing what his boyfriend is up to, it’s the first of April after all, and his boyfriend loves going around pranking people, so he decides to play along and not spoil his little game. 

 

Harry turns around, looking down at his small boyfriend, a fake frown painting his face.  
“Yeah?! What’s wrong, little one?”  
Louis rides his shirt up, showing off his belly, “I’m pregnant” he proudly says.  
Well, Harry wasn’t expecting that at all, to be honest. Louis was standing there in front of him, with his belly out and his back curved, trying to show off his baby bump. Harry wants to cover him in kisses. 

 

“You are pregnant? And how is that possible baby?” Harry says instead, taking Louis hands and guiding him to sit on his lap. Louis lets out a fake exasperated sigh, looking at him sassily, “We made love and now there’s a baby inside me, Haz, I thought you knew how these things work.”  
Harry coos at him, he finds his boyfriend so cute, sitting there all pretty on his lap and with his belly still out, light beams catching on his hair and part of his long eyelashes.  
“I’m sorry baby, I know how these things work, I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

 

Harry then starts to massage Louis’ soft little belly and giving him sweet kisses, “Do you think I’ll be a nice daddy for our baby? I already know you will be an amazing mummy, but what about me? Will I be a good daddy for our kid?” Harry asks, his mouth currently busy on sucking a red mark on Louis’ neck.  
Louis blushes and looks down, “I mean, you already are my good daddy, I’m sure you will be good for our child, too.”  
Harry happily smiles on his boyfriend’s skin, “Thank you, baby, you’re always so sweet to me.” 

 

Louis is a blushing mess. Harry’s mouth on his skin and his words turned him on, he turns around on his lap, their crotches now really close, only two pieces of fabric keeping them from completely touching.  
Louis looks up from his eyelashes, his blue eyes focused on Harry, “now can I show you how sweet I can be for you, daddy?”


End file.
